Luke Skywalker/journal
A timeline of events for the Luke Skywalker FC. Events are in reverse chronological for quick access. 2009 / 19 ABY October * October 13th - Luke visits Bothawui while searching for Lance. He meets Jessalyn, and they sense a disturbance in the Force. Maelstrom and a white-clad Dark Side adept appear. Ambassador Fel’ney demands he leave, and things degenerate rapidly, with Dark Siders twisting the Force to turn the engagement into mayhem. Maelstrom & Caligo show extreme power; the Jedi can barely hold against them. Many innocents are killed. * October 12th - Luke is wandering the Jedi Temple’s halls on Coruscant after moving in, when he discovers that Vengan is sleeping with Jessalyn. He promises Vengan to keep it a secret for now. * October 8th - Luke is visiting Kyle Senesca at the Switchblade Cantina on Coruscant when he encounters Ti’Ilandria and senses some emotional and psychological anguish in her. He learns that she was killed at the battle, but resuscitated, and is feeling alone and scared. They retreat to her ship’s docking bay, and Luke gives her some counsel that seems to help. * October 6th - Luke visits the Jedi Temple on Coruscant during its reconstruction. He encounters Jessalyn, and can tell she’s troubled. She brings up Ian Inrokana, and her concerns over the Jedi Knight’s ‘soulmate’, Ona Rey Delamont; specifically, that Delamont may have a knack for stringing along other men and then leaving them heartbroken. They agree to have them before the Jedi Council for an interrogation. Vengan shows up and they discuss Galactic Politics for a brief while. September * September 29th - Friends gather at the Outlander Club on Coruscant. Han, Leia, Lyra, and Jessalyn are there. Roe joins them as Han tells a story about Paul Nighman going beserk in the Switchblade Cantina and threatening a so-called ‘Sith spy’. Some of Luke’s friends ask about Ranma, who he hasn’t seen in some time. He deftly dodges the questions. * September 18th - Luke interrupts one of the secret “Drinking Game” lessons. He and Lyra talk about Han, the early days of the rebellion, and Darth Caligo’s actions during the showdown with the Emperor. * September 17th - Luke, Han and Draelis get together for some lunch. They talk smack. Draelis convinces them to take a marine-style shot, and Lyra stumbles in to witness it. She tells them about some questionable training excercises at the Temple that involve a ‘Drinking Game’ and deflecting blaster shots. * September 11th - Snarl is Knighted before the Jedi Council. * September 10th - Luke takes a brief sabbatical to his home planet. At the swoop track in Anchorhead, he runs into Wrista Ipex, whom he’d not seen in months. She tells him that her work has been productive and suggests that she may be opening her own charter of the Antarian Rangers. * September 9th - Barrien Thrask and Leia Organa Solo are Knighted by Luke Skywalker and the Jedi Council. August Please note, some August events took place out of order IRL, due to intense scene demand and scheduling conflicts. I have done my best to organize them per chronological timeline here. -- SW1_Kyle * The war at Coruscant ends. The NR declares the war over. * August 18th - Coruscant is still at war. While en-route to the NRDF forward command center, Luke talks with Paul about his predicament. * August 17th - Jessalyn seeks Luke out, to talk with him about Paul's amnesia. * August 16th - Uklaih Zandura talks with Enth and Draygo, while Luke finishes a meeting with Jedi Masters. Then, they discover that all of Paul’s memory relating to Jessalyn was wiped out as backlash when the Sith Stones were destroyed. Wrought with guilt over Alika’s murder, Luke has to step out, trusting Snarl to help Jessalyn and Paul. * August 15th - The Jedi escape to a safehouse set up by Ver-Tak Kai in the Uscru Entertainment District. Luke performs field surgery on Snarl’s wound and they talk about what happened. * August 14th - The Showdown with The Emperor ** Part One – While the NRDF Second Fleet joins in the attack on Coruscant, a team of Jedi led by Luke Skywalker blows through the defenses and lands near the Imperial Palace. Luke flies escort in his XJ. Once landed, they sneak through a data tunnel and rendezvous with Jessalyn, who helps them to infiltrate the Emperor’s Grand Convocation Chamber. ** Part Two – (As GM, emulating The Emperor) - Meanwhile, many of the Empire’s leaders have gathered at the Grand Convocation Chamber. Grand Admiral Sinjak, Sate Pestage, and Laya Dar’Eboros are among them. They are joined by the Emperor and his prisoners, Leia, Nighman, and Alika Kiben. Leia reveals that she may have turned to the Emperor’s side, as she holds the Sith Stones and releases them. The Emperor demonstrates their power by wiping out all of the lifeforms on one of the NRDF’s largest ships. ** Part Three – (Posing as both Luke and The Emperor w/ permission from Spork) - The Jedi confront the Emperor. Luke is made into a puppet by the power of the stones, and is forced to kill three of his Jedi, including Alika Kiben. Paul’s love for Jessalyn breaks the power of the stones. Luke, Leia, Barrien and Snarl confront the Emperor. Luke and Leia use Barrien's family sort to kill him. * August 12th - Barrien Thrask returns from the Unknown Regions, where he’d found an old planet, a nexus in the Force. The spirit of a long dead Sith had taken control of his mind, but he overcame it and came back with a trophy – an old Jedi Knight’s lightsaber. * August 9th - (As GM, emulating The Emperor) - Meanwhile, the Emperor toys with his captives, while learning the virtually limitless power the five stones grant him. He tortures and toys with them, before using their power to transfigure his wraith-like body into that of a man. * August 7th - An emergency meeting of the Jedi Order. Luke briefs a few dozen Jedi on what has transpired, and issues orders to join in the NRDF’s assault on Imperial Center. Liza, Snarl, Jessalyn, Draygo and Luke formulate a dangerous plan to try and confront the Emperor once and for all. ** Luke releases a press release declaring Jessalyn’s death. * August 6th - Luke and Uklaih Zandura rush to Felucia, tracking down an emergency signal. They discover Jessalyn, half dead and washed up on a riverbed. She tells them of the Emperor’s attack, and they make for the Temple straight away. * August 5th - Paul and Jessalyn have discovered the last of the Lost Sith Stones. They rendezvous with Alika Kiben and Leia at Felucia, but are ambushed by the Emperor. He subdues and abducts all of them save Jessalyn, who is thought dead, and retrieves the stone. July * July 30th - A Noghri from NRI visits Luke to ask veiled questions about Ash Lazure’s mission. * July 27th - (As GM) - NRDF sends naval support led by [[NRSD Viscount|NRSD Viscount]] to Sullust. The Fleet is able to subdue the Imperial defenses with help from a ground crew who took down the planetary ion cannons and shields. * July 24th - Ash Lazure gets in contact with Luke, having discovered that Abraham Constantine is Damion, the Butcher of Toprawa himself. He has hired her to conduct a recon mission on Ord Mantell, target unknown, and she wants to bleed info to the NR. Luke tells her he will try to get NRI on board. * July 20th - Luke briefly visits with Ambassador Anam’lar as he recovers at the Karakan Hospital. ** Luke interrogates the captured Sith prisoner, with Kell Draygo attending. The boy, named Quinn, is young, 16 or 17, and has been torturously brainwashed by Sith agents into severe fanaticism, after they killed his mother and abducted his father. When mind-tricked, Quinn tells Luke about his brainwashing, and his combat training. * July 19th - ISF, Jedi, and NR Marines rescue Ambassador Taistil from hostiles who have taken over the remains of Echo Base on Hoth. Luke takes one prisoner, the rest either escaped or killed themselves. * July 18th - Luke and Ranma stop by the Wheel on their way back from the festivities at Kashyyyk. While there, an ISF Commander lets them in on a secret ISF/NRDF operation to rescue Captive Ambassador Taistil from Hoth, * July 16th - The next morning, Luke encounters Ash at the Snoring Asyyyriak. They agree that Abraham Constantine may be an Imperial spy, and that Taistil’s captors are not true Imperials. He vows to send he a message if he can when a rescue is to take place, and tells her that Chewbacca has offered to help look for her family. * July 15th - The Wookies throw a ceremony to thank those who helped to save their homeworld. Everyone receives a badge of honor, but Luke receives a True Badge of Honor from the Wookies, and an Outstanding Civilian Leadership award from the NR, alongside Ti’Ilandria. * July 14th - Luke receives a missive from Ash Lazure regarding Ambassador Taistil, who was captured by what seemed to be Stormtroopers at The Wheel. * July 1st - Moff Liza Molokai, having developed Force capability, has come to the Jedi Council under the protection of Barrien and Draygo. Unexplainable, she and Barrien had formed a telepathic connection, which is how she was revealed to him. Luke urges her to come before the Jedi Council, and agrees to allow her bodyguard, Draygo, to be quartered near her inside the Jedi Temple. 2009 / 18 ABY June * June 28th '''- Luke sends Ash a holo-message to inform her of the Council’s decision. * '''June 27th - NRDF Command informs the Jedi Council of plans to liberate Coruscant. The information is kept top secret. The intel delivered by Barrien, Lance and Ash is disseminated by the Council and delivered to an NPC Jedi for follow-up. The Jedi Council rebukes Luke for giving Ash Lazure a tour of the Temple without seeking the Council’s approval. They agree to interview her if she is truly interested in reconciling with the Jedi. * June 21st - During a lesson at the Jedi Temple, Luke encounters Draelis’ struggle against the symbiote implanted into him by Darth Malign. * June 18th - Luke invites Ash Lazure to the Jedi Temple to further reconcile. Ash, Xac, and Sean meet Luke, Kai, and Zandura. Xac has words but is sent to the Snow Phoenix by Ash. Luke gives Ash and Sean a limited tour of the temple. ** Later, Xac attempts to make an apology, which is only partly accepted by Luke. Then, Luke lets Ash try out one of the electrostaves. ** In the Spire of Purpose, Luke encounters Badiri. Having sensed his feelings for Snal’Fashtalli at Kashyyyk, they speak about her training, and Badiri’s plan to put her through her final Trial – to fake his death. * June 17th - Luke expresses his concerns about Ian Inrokana with Jessalyn. * June 13th - Lance confronts Luke once and for all, about Ona Rey Delamont. Luke had sensed that Ian and Ona Rey had become intimate during the massive web of Force Harmony. However, what Lance has to tell him about his encounter with Ian on Kashyyyk is disturbing, and upsets Luke, worrying him about the path of Ian leading toward darkness. He also provides Luke with intel on the Sith, courtesy of Ash Lazure. * June 11th (approx. date) - Luke visits Lazure on Kashyyyk. In her anger she punches him. They spar while working out their differences, and discuss the plan to save Kashyyyk. ** At nightfall, the gathered Jedi, over 200, band their souls and strengths together in jedi Harmony, and perform a miracle. They shfit the weather patterns on Kashyyyk’s southern hemisphere, trapping the radioactive fallout into an area just 4 kilometers in diameter. NRDF pilots bravely fly into the radiation cloud and dispense their trixohydrene mist. The radiation cloud is cleansed, with only a few fighters suffering from a loss of shields. It is a glory day for the heroes and the Wookiees alike. * June 10th (approx. date) - Luke visits Talyc Kad to have lunch with Carnylla. It’s an interesting visit. Lance tries to punch him, he accidentally uses the wrong name for Lazure, and an Ubese tries to shoot him. Regardless, he and Carnylla get to the bottom of a few matters. He agrees to arrange a ceremony of honor for her comrades who fell at Trandosha. She asks him to help find a way to free the Mandalorians from Sith rule. She also asks for her people to be pardoned of past transgressions against the NR. * June 8th (approx. date) - Preparations are underway on Kashyyyk. He encounters Carnylla Distayre, who is now running a new ship and is bringing relief supplies to Kashyyyk. He begins the process of making amends, and she invites him aboard for lunch. * June 7th (approx. date) - Having already been trying to locate Nitisha Lazure, Luke suspects she might try to locate her family on Kashyyyk. He hunts her down, arranges a meeting, and seeks to repair what may have become a severely damaged friendship. He hears her out, apologizes, heals some of her scars, offers her an emergency homing beacon, and invites her to come learn at the Jedi Temple. ** Luke and Ti’Ilandria conjure up a plan that might save Kashyyyk from global nuclear contamination. Later, he returns with news that the Wookiee Council has approved the plan. May * May 25th - Luke and Leia visit Trandosha, to have diplomatic talks with Voth, and repair damage done in the NR diplomatic arenas. Voth is invited to come and tour the Jedi Temple. * May 10th - Luke and Ranma have a barbecue with Han and Leia at Ranma’s new beachfront apartment. * May 5th - Luke and Ranma respond to an alert that snipers are firing on citizens in New Alderaan’s town square. The snipers turn out to be suicide attackers, but Luke and Ran manage to save one before a bomb in his chest goes off. * May 2nd - With Leia fresh out of office, she and Luke go to Ilum searching for Adegan crystals. They catch a postcognitive glance of Yoda and Padme Amidala, the latter of whom shows them where an entrance might be. They venture into the caves and are led by the Force to take two crystals each, for the art of jar kai. April * April 30th - NRDF Command reports that Lance Corbet has gone AWOL. Luke immediately dispatches a Jedi team to help apprehend him. He meets with Barrien personally, so that he might give Barrien some guidance before he leaves with Badiri and Snarl on this mission. Barrien also reports some intel to Luke gathered by a friend from the Bloody Harlot crew. * April 28th - Ranma is sent back to New Alderaan after being captured and tortured by ISB, for seemingly no reason other than to make a statement. Luke is there when a hyperspace pod carrying her lands. He takes her to the temple, and a review of the security footage later reveals the particulars of her torture and dismemberment at the hands of Korynn Fleming. * April 26th - Kiben releases Luke from the ward now that his cybernetic hand is repaired. Ty asks Luke to escort her down the aisle at her wedding, since her family is gone. * April 22nd - Zorin discusses how he’s handling the death of Plen Sto with Luke. * April 21st - Some friends visit Luke while he recovers in the Halls of Healing. Mitali tells them how they plan on infiltrating CorSec. * April 19th - The NR and Imperial Loyalists have attacked the Sith Capital of Trandosha. A team of Jedi confront Malign and his acolytes at the Sith Citadel. Luke takes on Malign directly, and the duel is ferocious. It ends with the Sith retreating, though Luke loses his lightsaber and damages his cybernetic hand during the confrontation. * April 16th - Luke intervenes in Siren’s meeting with Lance, when it all threatens to explode in a bad way. * April 15th - Luke takes Krieg to Dagobah, where he makes him face his evil within the cave for his Trial of the Spirit. * April 14th - Luke and Badiri discuss the Antarian Rangers, Inrokana’s mind trick of Fleming, Siren’s predicament, and Inrokana’s status as a Jedi Padawan/spy inside the Empire. ** Luke and Siren briefly meet with a number of friends in secrecy at the Jedi Temple. ** It’s a windy afternoon then, and some friends gather while Jessalyn teaches the younglings how to fly kites. * April 13th - Luke uses farseeing to locate Siren on Corellia, where she is taking shore leave to recover. Luke takes out the ISB agent tracking her, and lures her into a Jedi safehouse. He asks what happened to her – a bounty hunter captured her and turned her in to the Empire. Korynn Fleming was going to execute her, but Ian Inrokana used a Jedi mind trick to set up an elaborate scheme, where Siren is a re-brained Imperial spy who was being hunted by a Jedi. Luke tries to re-instill hope into her, and she eventually agrees to come with him to New Alderaan. ** During the trip back to Ord Mantell, Luke and Siren talk about the New Republic, the Force, and her complicated history with Lance Corbet. Luke tries to take her tortured memories from her, in the way Jessalyn does. He succeeds but with a great pain in doing so. * April 8th - Luke and Uklaih return from Thyferra. Uklaih talks about his progress with the electostaff research. Wrista is showing Plen Sto some hand-to-hand combat moves. She joins Uklaih, Luke and Mitali for lunch, where they discuss Uklaih’s research, the emergence of the Antarian Rangers and what it might mean diplomatically if they want to fight again. ** Later, Lyra and Zorin join Luke for an impromptu training session in the Makashi arts, which Zorin quite favors. Lyra seems uncomfortable with her training lightsaber, so Luke tries to guide her and encourage her to trust her instincts. Her instincts are revealed to be feral and cruel, which is probably why she seems to want to avoid using them. * April 5th - Uklaih and Luke are spending some downtime on Thyferra. They encounter Ranma and Ti’ilandria in the marketplace. Uklaih doesn’t believe that Luke is seeing Ranma, until they kiss before his eyes. The four of them get to know each other, over talk of forming a new swoop league and other, ahem, subjects. * April 4th - Luke, Ranma, and Ty watch the G1 races on Thyferra. Ranma is drinking pretty heavily. Luke finds out she’d turned in her resignation to StarOps before coming to Thyferra. Serving hadn’t been the same for her since her captivity by Malign. She eventually passes out, and he has to carry her back to her hotel room. * April 3rd - Luke goes to watch Ranma race on Thyferra. Uklaih Zandura comes with him. Ranma has another near miss but doesn’t crash, landing fourth place. Lance Corbet lands first. After the race, Luke and Ranma join and congratulate Lance. Zorin is there too, and seems to be putting an effort into being more social. During the race, Luke senses Salin Fawzy using the Dark Side. ** Luke joins Ranma and some others at the Drunken Piglet. Zorbo the Hutt comes in, trailing Salin and Kathryn Fawzy as slaves. Sadim Gnik tries to reason with the Hutt for their release, but Captain Lazure of the Bloody Harlot also has a bone to pick with Zorbo, who is holding one of her crewmen who also happens to be a racer. Luke steps in to translate Zorbo’s Huttese, and assists with the negotiations by putting a quick end to any thoughts of a shootout. Sadim Gnik offers his thanks, and Captain Lazure asks him to have a drink with her aboard the Harlot. * April 2nd - Luke teaches a meditation class at the Temple. A number of NRDF servicebeings are there, including Ti’ilandria and Grey. Among all of them, Luke notices that Zorin is most disturbed over his encounter with the genocide at Toprawa. March ::A small note about IC time: during mid- to late-February and early March, there was so much RP happening that a lot of players' concept of IC time got very much messed up. I've adjusted dates as well as I can to reflect the appropriate passage of IC time. This may differentiate from other journals, so take it with flexibility. * March 29th - Luke, Lyra, and Zorin get to know each other better. * March 28th - Ty visits Luke at the Temple, with questions about meditation and suggestions on his love life. * March 24th - The Empire has withdrawn from Toprawa and relief efforts are underway. In Salik City, Leia meets Ranma face to face, and asks Luke how the Imperials were convinced to withdraw. Bryce tells them how a simple bluff ran off the Imperial fleet during the final hours of the massacre. * March 23rd - Various IGN postings take place during the massacre of Toprawa. Senator Keyefus Ariston (E-Umbara) calls for the stripping of POW rights from war criminals. Uklaih Zandura sends an urgent message to Leia’s office on behalf of the Jedi Council, most of whom are entrenched at Toprawa. * March 22nd - With Camp Sigma fully liberated, the Jedi prepare to make their next move against the lethal 501st legion. Luke is introduced to Commander Jedd Arex and his niece, Oriel Arex, members of the Antarian Rangers. Luke, Jessalyn, Mitali, Lyra and Wrista head for Salik City in their captured Juggernaut, and manage to negotiate a cease fire and agreement with Imperial Captain Sesten Delamont. The 501st begins an immediate withdrawal. * March 22nd - A team of Jedi race for besieged Toprawa aboard Voidstalker. Luke briefs the team on what little they know, then guides the ship to a dangerous trip through the Imperial defenses. After landing, Luke leads his team on a journey through a dense forest, tracking down Badiri and Snarl. They rendezvous with Badiri during an assault on Imperial death camp “Camp Sigma”. Badiri seems to have put together a team of countrymen who seem remarkably adept at combat strategy. The combined forces subdue the Imperials with ease and begin liberating the death camp. As refugees gather outside Camp Sigma, the Jedi heal them and begin rounding up weapons and armor from the deceased Stormtroopers, in order to fashion a civil militia. * March 21st - Luke joins a session of the Jedi Council via holo from Thila. The Council is to determine whether Barrien Thrask is to be trained as a Jedi. Luke’s signal is interrupted as the Empire attacks nearby Toprawa. * March 17th - Luke and his covert team exchange a shipment of spice provided by Del Marx for Riyan Lockheart. Aside from performing a small mind trick on Ambrosia, the exchange goes without incident. Lockheart expresses his gratitude, and the team decides to donate the excess winnings to a charity in Zorbo’s name. * March 16th - Luke’s team agrees to raise some ‘contingency funds’ in order to secure their ability to bargain for Lockheart’s freedom… by cheating at gambling in a Hutt’s casino. Using the Force, Luke and Mitali help their team to many winnings within one of the Thyferran casinos. * March 15th - Luke takes a team to Thyferra, following an NRI lead on the missing agent Riyan Lockheart. The team consists of Wrista, Ti’ilandria, and Mitali. They find their way to a seedy bar named the Drunken Piglet, where Luke teams up with Ti’ilandria to look for a trace of Lockheart’s presence. He discovers that Lockheart passed out during a drinking contest, and was drug off by a pair of Gammoreans. Luke fakes a pass out to give his crew reason to leave – by carrying him back to the ship. * March 14th - Luke finds Leia so that he might tell her about his relationship with Ranma. Leia invites them to a barbecue at the Solo house. * March 13th - Kiri interrupts Luke’s breakfast, telling him that his mother was crying last night. Luke visits Jessalyn. They talk about Luke and Ranma’s new relationship, and Jessalyn’s fears over losing Paul. After breakfast, Luke joins Ranma for a sparring session, filled with banter and dares. That night, Luke takes Ranma to the Redmoor, an expensive restaurant. There, he learns much more about his friend, coming to respect her deeply for her wisdom and intuition. * March 12th - While outside studying on Force-User containment theories (The Architecture of Polarized Quadmium Waveforms), Luke encounters Jessalyn, Kiri, and Lyra. Luke congratulates Lyra on her heroics with helping to purge the Sith Spirit from Jessalyn’s body. Ranma shows up just as the conversation conveniently turns to ‘making babies’, thanks in part to Kiri, who immediately asks if Luke and Ranma are going to make a baby too. Outed, Luke can feel Jessalyn’s glare, and is fortunately bailed out when R2-D2 arrives, beckoning him back to the Temple with news from NRI. * March 11th - Drax Rendolen is being held in the Jedi Temple sublevels, after having been purged of the evil spirit, Kathel, by Jessalyn and her apprentice, Lyra. Luke confronts him, warning him about the consequences of his actions. He gets some clarity on the sitation, before explaining to Drax that he’s going to be moved to a secret prison facility and await trial. * March 10th - Ti’ilandria joins Mitali, Luke, and Zorin while they have lunch in the Temple cafeteria. Luke talks about Form Zero with Mitali and Zorin. Having been ordered by Ackbar to encounter him,Ty expresses her frustration over what happened with Ranma at the Wheel. Aside from being a wee bit embarrassed, Luke reasons with her, and sincerely offers to help locate her missing friend, Riyan Lockheart from NRI. * March 9th - Having sensed a disturbance in the Force, centered around Badiri and Snarl and at a great distance, Luke summons Badiri to ask him about it. While on Hypori, Snarl discovered a crystal which had once been part of Asajj Ventress’ lightsaber. It began giving her nightmares, Snarl was lured to another planet, where the spirit of Ventress tried to seduce her to the dark side. Once she had withstood her Trial of the Spirit, Badiri used Force Light to banish the evil spirit. Luke congratulates him on this, the retrieval of the electrostaffs, and promotes him to the rank of Jedi Master, rewarding him with a seat on the Jedi Council. * March 8th - Luke finally has a chance to talk with Ranma, who he’s not been able to see ever since returning from the incident at the Wheel. They agree to keep seeing each other, though in secrecy for now, they agree they’d like to ‘expose it’ on their own terms. * March 7th - Luke presents one of the recovered electostaffs to Wrista Ipex. * March 6th - Luke visits the injured in the Halls of Healing. He speaks at length with Mitali, who had first alerted him to Jessalyn’s strange behavior. Before departing, he notices some strange behavior from Snarl, but chalks it up to grief over her injured friends. * March 5th - Later, Luke debriefs Ackbar and Starwind on the events that took place at the Wheel. They ask him for the worst possible scenario, should Jessalyn turn to the dark side. * March 5th - Having returned to New Alderaan aboard Badiri’s vessel, Luke visits Jessalyn as soon as he’s recovered from his own injuries. He comforts her and tries to help her by placing her into a deep hibernation trance, so deep that only the Force keeps her alive. For eight hours he keeps her here, and is able to stop the poison’s growth. When he awakens her, he notices an anger in her that is not like her, and she gets a stern warning from Luke to mind her emotions. Especially now. * March 4th - Javin Mitali contacts Luke over the beacon network, telling him about Jessalyn’s odd behavior in regards to Drax Rendolen. Luke meditates on this, and has a frightening vision depicting certain doom for Jessalyn. He rushes toward Dean’s Dantooine Grille, not aware that Ranma was following. Luke shows up, but is too late, and Jessalyn is blasted by some kind of spray that transfigures her. Meanwhile, Salin Fawzy walks in, and several of the patrons reveal themselves to be mercs of some kind, under his lead. Luke confronts Salin, who refuses to back down. He starts ripping blasters away from the Sith Commandos, destroying them with his lightsaber. Meanwhile, Jessalyn and Snarl confront Drax, and Badiri confronts Kaley. The confrontation comes to an end when Drax, going now by “Kathel”, emits a bolt of hatred that severely injures almost everyone in the brawl. Then, he lashes out with the Dark Side, hitting Luke with an immense pain that even he cannot control. When all is said and done, Glaaki the Hutt seems to be blaming Luke for the destruction. Typical. * March 3rd - Luke visits the Wheel in secrecy to watch Lance and Ranma race. When Ranma has a bad accident, he rushes into the med bay and convinces the doctors to let him heal her. * March 1st - Luke, along with Leia, Ackbar, Starwind, and Kendal Osborne, receive a holonet transmission from Danik Kreldin, who seeks to open conversation with the New Republic following his assistance at Nak Shimor. Despite Danik's status as a fugitive, he is treated as an ally and discussions are had as to where to go next in dealing with the continued threat of the Empire. In particular, the notion of assassinating the Emperor is raised, and set aside, and the topic of planets on which insurrections could be raised in the style of the Alliance is brought up. In the end, a tentative plan to look at Bothawui, Sullust and Corellia as possibilities for such operations is laid down. Danik and the Jedi are set with the primary task of keeping an eye on the Sith(but still left open to supporting the Imperial operations), as actions from that direction are suspected. * March 1st - Luke goes to visit Wrista, who is confined to the brig for going AWOL. They briefly discuss the late General Calhoun, then talk about Mitali’s recovery and joining the Jedi Order. February * February 28th - Jessalyn debriefs the Jedi Council on her mission to reclaim the Healing Crystals from Guritsan, and how Drax Rendolen betrayed her and Paul. The Council agrees to make tracking down these crystals Jessalyn’s top priority. As they discuss Drax’s relationship with the Sith Empire, a strange figure interrupts them, claiming to be a Jedi Master named Ukkiyo Ren. Luke reveals the creature to be none other than Lyra, the swoop girl. Ver-tak Kai recognizes the name, and the Council is able to discern that Ukkiyo Ren had fallen into what’s called a ‘mind trap’, only to be awakened by Lyra, whose Force-Sensitivity was being repressed. Before the Council may question her further, Ukkiyo Ren loses his contact with her, and Lyra passes out. * February 27th - Luke runs into his sister and some friends outside the Jedi Temple. They go inside, where Leia seeks insight from those who were in the trenches. Zorin speaks of it as a moral victory, an opportunity for momentum. Mitali describes the World Devastators as a throwback to the Tarkin Doctrines. Zorin insists that the victory be seized, and that offensives move forward. Leia agrees, and Mitali suggests that a focused propaganda effort against COMPNOR might be useful. Leia also notes her term is coming up soon, and they talk about how she might train in the Jedi Order afterwards. He promises to acquire one of Master Zandura’s training lightsabers for her. * February 25th - Independence returns to New Alderaan, and the crew are greeted to a hero’s welcome. Luke meets Jared Starwind’s daughter, Monet, who has come to hug on her daddy. He also encourages Zorin Pol to let go of his failure, and learn what he must. * February 22nd - Luke visits Lance in the Independence medical bay, to thank him for saving his life. * February 21st - Luke holds a holoconference with Badiri. He briefs the Horansi Knight on the battle’s outcome, Badiri reports on the mission to Geonosis. They managed to find the control room, where they found old purchase orders and inventories showing a set of specialty electrostaves. They couldn't be found in the armories there, but located a manufacturing place – a secondary droid foundry on the planet Hypori. He suggests looking into the phrik alloy Kai mentioned. Their conversation is killed by comm. distortion. * February 20th - The Battle of Nak Shimor comes to a close. Luke joins Beggar Squadron, an XJ squadrom flying under Ackbar’s fleet. While taking out the shields of the Empire’s last World Devastator, Lance sacrifices his fighter to save Luke’s life. Danik Kreldin shows up with a small fleet of loyalists who fight alongside the NR, and the Empire is defeated. * February 20th - Downtime during the war. Luke has a chat with Mitali about what happened. * February 18th - Luke takes a team of Jedi to the defense of Nak Shimor. Mitali and Luke join Wrista, Ty, and a team of marines who break into one of three World Devastators headed for the capital city. Luke and the marines hold off the Stormtroopers, while Mitali, Wrista and Ty hack into the droid brain, reprogramming it to devour the other Devastator. * February 17th - The Jedi Council holds a session. Uklaih Zandura, now stationed with Admiral Ackbar, reports on the massing of a NR defense fleet at Nak Shimor. Badiri and Snarl report on their findings at Coruscant. They were able to spy on a meeting of the Imperial Ruling Council. The Council questions Kreldin’s death, and verified that the Emperor wants him dead. His report also confirms that Nak Shimor is to be attacked, and points out that without Krieg present at the meeting, a power struggle seemed to break out during the council session. Lastly, they report that their search for electrostaffs is leading them to a planet named Geonosis, a place Ver-tak Kai is famliar with, as it’s where the Separatist Conflict began. The session ends early as Zandura reports that Nak Shimor is coming under attack. * February 16th - Luke introduces Javin to the Force, and teaches him how to meditate and clear his mind of negative emotions. * February 15th - Hearing of Javin Mitali’s heroism at Yaartsek, Luke and Jessalyn find him at Solo Base, and ask him to come back to the Jedi Temple. Luke asks him about what happened at the ISB labor camp on Yaartsek. Then, Luke reveals to Javin that he has developed Force Sensitivity. This phenomenon is becoming more common in adult life recently, and Luke expresses his suspicion that the strengthened power of the Dark Side is causing the Force to try to balance itself. Mitali agrees to become Luke’s apprentice, but expresses the need to visit his home planet first. * February 15th - Paul receives some counsel from Luke in regard to his Force powers. Paul turns over the Emperor’s lightsaber, which he’d captured. Luke introduces him to the art of Jedi meditation. * February 13th - The Emperor has revenge on the Jedi by casting a massive mind-control over New Alderaan, sending crazed people after the Jedi Temple. Luke borrows on the strength of Jedi Masters to enter into a sort of Battle Meditation as he attempts to restore the minds of those attacking the Temple. He succeeds after a great battle of wills, bolstered by the Force Harmony of cojoining Jedi Masters, and the unaffected lotalty of Colonel Katar and his marines. The battle leaves Luke weary and personally wounded, a strange tick having developed on the left side of his face that would take him some time to recover from. * February 12th - Luke holds a meeting in the Tower of Purpose with Admiral Ackbar. They discuss the upcoming strategies of the Republic military and the Jedi Order. Ackbar suggests that the Empire is about to attack Nak Shimor, and explains to Luke how the Empire attacked Chazwa in a way that was strikingly familiar to the Tarkin Doctrines. Drax Rendolen joins in and offers to help Luke by giving him intel on the Emperor. Luke dispatches Uklaih Zandura to join Ackbar as an advisor for the Nak Shimor operation, and decides to expand his Jedi Intelligence efforts into Sith Empire territory. * February 12th - Luke meets with Paul, hears out his concerns, then offers to teach Paul, expressing a concern that if Paul does not learn to harness his power, it may get the best of him. * February 11th - Luke seeks out Jessalyn, sensing her troubled spirit. She is terrified about what might happen to Paul now that Malign has messed with his DNA. Luke encourages her and promises to speak with Paul Nighman immediately. * February 10th - Vengan has been captured by Wrista, and is recovering in the Halls of Healing. Luke comes to visit him, and learns from the healers what is wrong with him. He has a parasitic growth wrapped around his spinal column. It's taken over a lot of his lower brain functions and has been keeping him revved up on hormones to keep him as emotionally unstable as possible while the orders Malign implanted in him were being triggered. It's a seed of the dark side that only knows hunger and desire. * Non-RPed ** 2/06/2009: Siren comes to the Jedi Temple’s Healing Hall to recover from Vengan’s attacks. The military has not determined whether she will be punished for her actions. ** 2/07/2009: The Imperial Office of Criminal Investigations posts a bounty on Paul Nighman, at 1,000,000 Imperial credits, and on Jessalyn Valios, at 2,000,000 Imperial credits. * February 9th - Danik’s Trial resumes, and Luke provides his testimony by opening Ben Kenobi’s holocron so that the court may have the full story on the fall of the Republic. During Al’Dira’s cross-examination, his words are severely twisted, and Luke builds up bad feelings for the Senator. * February 8th - Plen Sto and Tekan Joss sense a Dark Force user in the New Alderaan starport. Luke joins them, but the Dark Force user causes a maglev to derail, distracting them all. The Jedi team together to fix the maglev before it can kill anybody, but the Dark Force user gets away. * February 5th - Luke senses a disturbance in the Force at Solo Base. He rushes there to discover that Vengan has coerced Siren into releasing him. Vengan holds Siren hostage, but Luke doesn’t take the bait. He knits together a doppelganger, and both confront Vengan at once. Vengan defeats Luke’s doppelganger, and Luke disengages in order to save Siren’s life – Vengan had cut her throat. Ord Mantell is put on Threat Status. * February 2nd - Ver-tak Kai and Alika Kiben confront the seemingly-possessed Vengan, and defeat him. They take him to a prison in Solo Base. * February 2nd - Danik Kreldin’s trial begins. During the defense’s opening statement and first witness (Luke), mayhem erupts, the Senate is attacked, and Vengan tries to kill Danik. * February 1st - Luke takes Ranma to “Bellero”, a respectable bar/restaurant in Belleau-a-Lir. Among their discussions, they talk about the Imperials’ weapon liminting, and Jessalyn’s new daughter Sabine. They also share ‘pilot prank stories’. * February 1st - Luke visits Jessalyn the morning after giving birth to Sabine. After holding the adorable child, Luke admits to Jessalyn that he fears what his father’s exposed name will do to the legacy of the Jedi Order. Jessalyn tells him that the Emperor visited her in a dream, torturing her with images of her past and threats of the future. Luke gives her firm guidance to help prepare her for the Emperor’s next, inevitable attack, and entertains the idea of trying to lead the Emperor on, in a manner, to stall him. January * January 31st - Ranma and Luke dare each other to a friendly dogfight, and the loser has to buy dinner. Ranma loses. * January 30th - Luke meets with Snarl, learning a bit about her history. He learns that she, being a half-breed, was to be exiled from Mutanda, and her father had her sold into slavery as a way to save her life, then sending a message to Badiri so that she could be rescued. * January 28th - Later, the military produces a press release offering their open support of Luke and Leia. * January 28th - Hiding his injuries upon returning to Ord Mantell, Luke and Leia call for an all-hands meeting of the NR Military at Solo Base. There, Luke reveals the truth about Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine, and the Empire’s rise to power. * January 28th - Luke and Noval go to Dagobah where Luke retrieves Obi-Wan Kenobi’s holocron. They are attacked by insects accidentally mutated by Malign’s use of the dark side there. Noval saves Luke from a giant worm. * January 27th - A meeting at Solo Base’s command center. Wrista proposes that the Jedi and marines start training together in preparation for war with the Sith Empire. Draelis offers some input on the subject. Luke calls up limited data on ‘electrostaffs’ and proposes that a team be put together to research these devices and see if the NR could acquire some. Starwind and Wrista help Luke as they try to convince Draelis that understanding the Force is key to battling agents of the Dark Side. Doing this they uncover an uncharacteristic fear in Draelis that concerns them. * Non-RPed ** 01/24/2009: Angry terrorists attack an NR armored transport carrying Danik Kreldin en-route to the Government Complex for the beginning stages of his trial. Noval, Badiri, and the new Padawan Snarl are there to help Danik to safety. The attackers, eight in all, were a group seeking Kreldin’s death in revenge for the Desolation at Grinndal, reportedly spurred into action by Ord Mantell Senator Alistair Al'Dira's remarks to IGN earlier this month. The assassination was not successful, but there were several injuries and charges are being filed by the state. ** 01/23/2009: Gulgoth the Hutt, admin of The Wheel, openly claims that his nephew, Aaargah, was injured by two Jedi who came to steal one of Aaargah’s slaves, a female Horansi. Gulgoth is placing bounties on those responsible and is banning Jedi from the Wheel until further notice. * January 21st - Leia finds Luke in the Spire of Wisdom, and they discuss the repercussions of their decision to reveal the truth. She also asks him about his argument with Jessalyn some time ago. * January 20th - Luke visits Al’Dira after getting an urgent message from the Senator. They discuss Danik, and Luke senses hatred Al’Dira. Siren and Draelis join, offering opposing viewpoints to the situation. Luke uses ‘the truth’ to pose an impressive argment, earning a possible concession from Al’Dira. * January 19th - Following Senator Al’Dira’s hateful statements to the press regarding Kreldin, Luke, Jessalyn, and Siren feel compelled to discuss the matter with Chief of State Leia Organa Solo. They determine that Kreldin must undergo a trial, but for it to be fair, Luke and Leia must reveal the truth about Vader, Palpatine, and the betrayal of the Jedi. Siren offers to patrol deeper into Imperial space, and requests Jedi assistance, both ideas approved by Leia and Luke. Luke sends Noval. * January 18th - Luke and Krieg discuss the Emperor’s visitation. Krieg reports that the Emperor has him engaging the Sith with a new strike force, Havoc, led by a powerful warship. The decision is bringing concerns to COMPNOR, and there is disillusionment within the Empire. Krieg is only engaging the NR with ion weapons. Luke suspects the Emperor may want the Sith Empire to take power. * January 18th - Luke and Noval ‘win’ a spar during a Soresu training class. Then, Luke brings up the topic of his father, secretly seeking a varied opinion on justice and redemption. * January 17th - Luke dispatches Jedi Knights to search the streets for any Imperial agents seeking to abduct Danik. Siren, Ranma, and Jessalyn discuss the severity of Danik’s situation. Then, Luke informs Siren that she’s been promoted to Commander and given XO of the Viscount. * January 16th - Later, Luke and Siren visit the recovering Danik Kreldin. Luke finds compassion for him and tells him the truth about Palpatine being a Sith Lord, and Anakin’s betrayal of the Jedi. * January 16th - Luke and Jessalyn interview Colten, learning of his training and what drew him to seek out Skywalker. Luke elects to put him through one month’s probation before accepting him as a Jedi Knight. * January 15th - Luke and Jessalyn meet Noval Colten, a Jedi Knight trained in secrecy in the unknown regions. * January 14th - The Viscount returns to Ord Mantell after a fateful mission, where Danik Kreldin and Jan Dodonna were rescued from a Sith prison ship. Siren reports these things to Ackbar, and escorts Dodonna to a secret medical facility. Luke is there and learns that Siren was part of the rebellion as a young girl, and spent a year in an Imperial prison. She decides to go on patrols into Imperial space to look for retaliation attempts. * January 10th - Six months have passed, and much has changed. Jessalyn is near term, and the Jedi Order has grown much. Such as it is, the Emperor comes to visit the Jedi. The Emperor distracts Luke with a doppleganger of his father, while attempting to take control of Nighman’s soul. As Luke defeats Anakin, the Emperor tries to fry Jessalyn, but Paul leaps in to take the blow. In the end, the Jedi are able to chase him off, without anyone being killed. Category:FC Journals